<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Witch_Nova221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039013">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221'>Witch_Nova221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, GOC2020, Gen, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Minor Injuries, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rescue, description of minor injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Good Omens Celebration 2020 on the theme of rescue. Aziraphale has to rescue Crowley from the aftermath of a summons. Minor description of injuries but nothing graphic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Oh you poor dear. That cannot be comfortable.'</p><p>'Stings a bit,' said Crowley through clenched teeth, 'They blessed the ground and the water, I've not been able to move for hours. For the love of Someone, please get me out.'</p><p>Aziraphale surveyed the scene before him, the small patch of ground not surrounded by a deep trough of holy water was marked by sigils that would make even the slightest touch from the demon agonising. Crowley himself was clinging on to a rope that had clearly been burned in an effort to drop him onto the consecrated ground but it had luckily held, even if it was forcing the muscles in his arms to strain painfully.</p><p>'I can't dispel the ground or the water,' said Aziraphale, stepping carefully over some of the more questionable markings for fear they would capture him too, 'And there's something on you that is blocking me from snapping you out of here.'</p><p>'Round my neck,' said Crowley, 'Pendant of some sort. Burns when I move.'</p><p>'Well then, nothing for it, dear boy,' said Aziraphale, as he positioned himself beneath him, 'You'll just have to let me catch you.'</p><p>'Catch me? Angel! I'm tied to this bloody thing.'</p><p>'One decent tug and that rope will give,' said Aziraphale, frowning as he heard the rather undignified squeak from above, 'I won't let you fall... if you'll excuse the expression.'</p><p>'I'll squash you and then we'll both be done for.'</p><p>Aziraphale sighed, 'Now don't be so dramatic. You weigh little more than a feather and you know well enough that I am stronger than I look. Just let yourself fall, my dear, and then we can get you somewhere more comfortable.'</p><p>'Do not blame me when you have a bad back,' said Crowley, 'Think fast, angel.'</p><p>There was a grunt, then a sudden snap before Aziraphale stumbled beneath the weight of the falling demon. He managed to keep his feet by pure stubbornness alone, concern replacing any triumph though as he finally got a good look at his friend. One eye was already swelling shut and there was a vicious scorch mark on his neck, no doubt from the chain that hung there.</p><p>'Oh dear,' he said, 'They did go to town.'</p><p>Crowley groaned, 'After all I tried to do for them at Armageddon,' he said, 'Humans can give demons a run for their money when they want to. Even made your former lot look nice a few times. Thanks for coming.'</p><p>'Think nothing of it,' said Aziraphale, adjusting his grip on the demon and picking his way over the sigils before he walked slowly through the shallow troughs of holy water than surrounded them, not wanting a single drop to fly up and harm his friend. 'I felt your distress and made to follow it straight away. Just wish I'd gotten here sooner.'</p><p>'You got here in time,' said Crowley, pretence forgotten as he let his head fall against the angel's shoulder, 'Sure was fun to see you in all your glory too, even if it stung a bit. You went all out with the eyes and if there is an earthquake later we'll know you broke something with that voice of yours.'</p><p>'I admit it was a little over the top,' said Aziraphale, before his voice grew quieter, 'I couldn't bear seeing you hurt like that and I was angry.'</p><p>'Better soon,' murmured Crowley, as they emerged from the abandoned church and the human made blessings upon it, 'Just need some rest. Can we go home?'</p><p>'I have better things to aid you at the bookshop,' said Aziraphale, 'I need to get that pendant off you carefully. It could hurt just as much in the removal if it's not done properly.'</p><p>'Angel,' said Crowley, his words soft despite the pain in his voice, 'When I say home, I don't ever mean my flat. Home is always...'</p><p>'Home,' finished Aziraphale, pressing a kiss to his forehead before extending his wings, 'Let's go home.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>